


In the shower

by Aironne



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aironne/pseuds/Aironne
Summary: Just Taeyong and Ten getting it on in the shower. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	In the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. 
> 
> Yes, it is me again and I am back. My second SuperM fic and my first NCT. 
> 
> Enjoy because there is more to come.
> 
> xoxo

It was late when the SuperM members were finally able to complete their With You recording for the online concert. They had spent hours upon hours trying to get the song just right, everyone recording on their own and then together and then over and over again.

Ten had drawn that “With You” sign more than six times and he was always changing it. Jongin was building and taking apart his legos over and over again and Lucas was getting tired of working out. They were stressed and tired but the result was excellent and that was all that mattered.

After the long day all Ten wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep.

He grabbed a bite to eat and got in the shower right after that. The warm water made his muscles relax as he started cleaning himself. His eyes were closed and he was humming “With You”, a residue of the day.

All of a sudden he felt a small breeze as he registered the glass door of his shower opening and closing and a cold body pressing against his back. He opened his eyes and for a second he was about to scream when Taeyong’s very familiar scent hit his nose.

“Jesus…you scared me,” said Ten and turned around to look at his boyfriend’s tired smile.

“I tried calling you but you did not pick up. I got in a cap as soon as we finished recording to get here. Traffic is crazy so it took a while.” Said the older male and leaned in to give Ten a light peck on the lips.

“I had it on mute the whole day. I’m sorry. I was going to call you after my shower but it seems like you beat me to it.” Said Ten and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck. “I missed you today.” He said, his voice low.

“I missed you too, baby.” Said Taeyong. “Looking at you through that camera all day and not being able to tell you how handsome you looked. It was torture. Plus,” he said and gave Ten’s side a small pinch that made the younger yelp. “You were wearing my shirt. And you know what it does to me when you are wearing my clothes.” Said Taeyong and with a swift move he leaned in again and this time captured Ten lips in a hot, deep kiss that made the younger moan.

Their bodies came in full contact and Ten felt Taeyong’s erection press hard against his belly.

“I don’t understand why you like it so much.” Said Ten, his eyes closed and mouth open as Taeyong attacked his neck with kisses.

“It’s the only way I can tell people you are mine.” Said Taeyong between kisses. “I mean I can’t leave any marks here now can I?” He asked and playfully bit Ten’s neck which made the younger shiver and roll his hips against Taeyong.

“N…no you can’t.” said the younger and he tried to get even closer to Taeyong.

The older lowered his hands and grabbed his ass hard, spreading his cheeks a little bit as he brought their bodies impossibly close.

“My clothes on you make a statement. Mine. Even if no one can know it.” He said and he attacked Ten’s neck again.

“Fuck…” said the younger. “I love it when you get possessive like that.” He said and leaned his head to kiss Taeyong’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment, kissing and touching until they were both panting and ready for more.

“Turn around for me” whispered Taeyong against his ear, as he slowly and sensually massages Ten’s rim.

Ten only nodded before he turned his body, ass perched and face against the wall. He knew that Taeyong loved him like that and he was always ready to please his boyfriend.

Taeyong made a sound like a growl before he got on his knees and buried his face in Ten’s ass.

“Ahhh, ah fuck” moaned the younger, and his hyung started lapping and kissing him there, using his tongue to breach the tight ring of muscle and go as deep as he could. “Hyung fuck, this feels so good. Your tongue is so good Yongie.” Said Ten, with a few more profanities leaving his mouth.

Taeyong smiled against him, knowing that he could easily make Ten cum just by eating him out, but that was not his plan. He kept his ministrations for a minute longer. When he felt Ten’s rim starting to clench he knew that his boyfriend was close.

He immediately stopped and got up leaving Ten on the brink of orgasm.

“Fuck…what the fuck hyung, why did you stop?” asked a frustrated Ten.

“Do you wanna cum so quick baby?” asked Taeyong as he glued himself against Ten’s back, this time using his hard member to poke and rub Ten’s rim. “Don’t you want to come from my cock like a good boy?”

The younger let out a long moan and pushed back.

“Answer the question, baby. Be good for me.” Said Taeyong and pushed his cock against his rim, not enough to breach it.

“Yes, fuck yes. I want to come from you cock hyungie. Please.” Said Ten, his voice cute and needy. Just like Taeyong liked it.

“Ok, baby. You can have my cock.” He said and reached back to grab a bottle of body lotion that Ten kept in the shower. He opened the bottle and coated his achingly hard dick before he took some of it and put it all over Ten’s rim, letting two fingers slip in the process. The younger moaned again, his hand going straight to his own hard cock, stroking hard.

“You are so tight, baby. You are always so tight for me. I am always afraid I am going to hurt you.”

“You are not. You are not hurting me, please. Please put it in.” begged Ten pushing back on his fingers.

Taeyong would love to tease him a bit more but he himself was not doing any better. They had not seen each other in weeks, due to their schedules and he wanted his boyfriend so much.

Carefully he took his fingers out and aligned his cock with the younger’s rim.

With his clean hand grabbed Ten’s face and turned him so that the younger was looking at him. Ten opened his and looked straight at him as Taeyong pushed inside.

His eyes rolled back as Taeyong went in all the way, slowly, rubbing against his prostate. Ten knew that one thing Taeyong loved the most was to look at his face when he fucked him. He said that Ten could never hide his expressions, not when he was at his mercy like this. And Ten knew he looked sinful. He could tell by the way Taeyong would grunt and pound him fast and hard, whenever the younger would look at him and say please.

And that is what he did. He wanted to cum. He was desperate and Taeyong’s cock was the perfect size and shape to hit his prostate dead on.

“Taeyongie, h-hyungie please, p-please…” he said between moans.

“What do you want baby?” asked Taeyong, as he was going in and out of Ten excruciatingly slow, for both of them.

“P-please daddy, faster, h-harder” begged Ten and Taeyong was a goner.

He grabbed Ten by his hips and jerked his hips forwards, his pelvis slapping hard on the younger’s ass, making his cheeks bounce. As a loud moan left Ten’s lips, he did it again, this time harder, hard enough for a faint pink color to appear on Ten’s cheeks. Another moan and another hard jerk.

Ten loved that and Taeyong knew. He went hard again and again and again each time doing it just a little faster until he started fucking him hard and fast, one had on his waist, the other in his hair, pulling them back to expose Ten’s long neck.

Taeyong was barely able to stop himself from biting down on it or giving him a big mark right there. When they first started dating, he had done it and Ten got the scolding of his life from their manager. The younger took all the blame, not pointing the finger and Taeyong at all. That was one of the things Taeyong loved about him. The way Ten loved him. The way he took care of him.

In his haze he started feeling Ten clenching down again, his moans leaving his mouth every time Taeyong’s cock would hit his prostate.

“Close, fuck I’m so close” moaned Ten.

“Let go. Come on baby boy let go. Cum for me,” said Taeyong right next to his ear and that was it for Ten.

With a loud whine, he came, long stripes of cum painting the wall, before the water, that was still running above them cleaned it up.

Taeyong’s movements became frantic as he chased his own orgasm. He wanted to cum fast, not wanting to overstimulate Ten who was still moaning sensually. When his orgasm hit he saw starts as he emptied himself inside his boyfriend.

He hugged him close, buried his face in his neck as he breathed hard, trying to recover from his orgasm.

“That was amazing,” said Ten, between breaths. “You should visit more often,” he said and Taeyong could hear the smile on his face.

“I won’t say no to that,” said the older and gave Ten’s back a sweet kiss before slowly pulling out.

They stayed in the shower for a little longer, Taeyong helping Ten thoroughly clean up. The younger’s legs were weak so Taeyong did most of the work.

When they got out he used a large towel to dry them both up and then he led them to the large double bed on Ten’s bedroom.

The covers were so warm and the pillows so fluffy. They got in bed, both naked snuggling against each other.

“I’m happy you are here hyungie.” Said Ten seconds before he fell asleep. “I love you Lee Taeyong.” He said before all Taeyong could hear was a small snoring sound.

Taeyong looked at Ten’s peaceful face as the younger slept on his chest. They had been through a lot of hardships. The scandals that evolved around Taeyong’s name were the cherry on top. But Ten never left. He never stopped smiling or supporting him. Telling him that he loved him and that Taeyong was a hard-working leader who, like every other person, made a mistake.

“You got nothing to apologize for, hyungie. You are perfect” Ten had told him one night when Taeyong was crying on his shoulder.

“I love you Tennie” whispered Taeyong and gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the top of his still moist hair, before he fell asleep with Ten in his arms.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I am preparing something bigger, with a little angst here and there
> 
> Yes, it will be a TaeTen, because I recently started shipping them and I think they look amazing together. Because honestly..how hot are they?
> 
> If you guys want to read more of my stories you can check out my other work here or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BTSvamp). I write mostly Yoonmin but I am exploring new option and I do take commissions as well as suggestions and ideas. (free of charge of course).
> 
> So, please follow me, leave a comment bellow and come talk to me. I love talking to the people reading my work. Your comments are always appreciated.


End file.
